1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network game system, and particularly to a network game system capable of executing a network competition game that is executed by a server computer and a client computer connected to the server computer via a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention relates to a game program executed in a network game system, a game apparatus constituting the network game system, and a game control method used in the network game system.
Various competition games have conventionally been proposed. These competition games include games executed by a single game apparatus, games executed by a plurality of game apparatuses via a network, as well as other games.
In the latter game, i.e., the network game, a first player and a second player connect their own computer apparatuses to a server computer via a network, whereby the two players can execute a competition game.
A baseball game is an example of a network competition game that can be executed in this manner. Professional Baseball Spirits 4, Konami Digital Entertainment, PS3, released on Apr. 1, 2007 discloses such baseball game as an example. An example of a network baseball game is a type of game in which a player controls the player characters of ones own team and competes for points with a counterpart team commanded by other player.